Overdrive Love
by Dolche-Sama
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe- Natsume is a motorcycle racer wiith hidden scars from his childhood. Mikan is a sweet motorcycle hobbist. When the two meet that one fated day, everything changes. Happily every after? Not necessarily.


**Overdrive Love  
><strong>

_Chapter one: Fated meeting._

_This story is disclaimed. I don't own any part of the Gakuen Alice Franchise whatsoever._

_Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rrrrr Rrr Rrrrrrrrrrr!<em> The rush of wind and dust that Natsume loved so much greeted him as he started with a quick flick of his wrist. He was in his comfort zone again...

"And without further ado, they are off! Number 13, the famous Black Cat Hyuuga is taking a lead- but will he be able to maintain that lead?" The over-enthusiastic announcer yelled over all the cheering motorcycle-racing enthusiasts. Natsume smirked- the announcer said that every time, so he could practically hear the idiot's voice through his sound-proof helmet. Everyone knew that Natsume would start, and end in first place-he was _always_ in first place.

Okay, not everyone. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw in his hind cameras that a sky-blue number 7 was behind him, crouching low in his seat. Natsume couldn't make out the distant rider's expression but he had a very accurate guess that his best friend, Ruka Nogi was pouting again. Natsume sighed, _only a girly guy like Ruka would be able to pull off a pout_, he thought.

"Still not giving up Ruka?" Natsume taunted the determined rider a little, a mischievous smirk still on his face. The rider intercom within the helmet roared to life.

"Of course not!" Ruka retorted back, his voice full of static. Natsume then made a not to himself to get the intercom system upgraded. The static was driving him nuts; after all, he deserved nothing but the best!

"Hey, will you two stop talking so I can concentrate?" The currently 18th place rider, Yamaguchi Aiko said, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Oi- you never get anywhere past 17th place so why are you complaining anyways?" Natsume asked icily, his voice showing the cold contempt he had for that annoying no-good cyclist.

"How about you shut your trap Yamaguchi, before I pass you?" the 19th place Naru Tsuku yelled into the intercom loudly. The obvious rowdy nature of the famously red-haired Japanese boy showed through immediately.

"Oi, I'm going to shut this shit off, it's making my ears bleed just listening to all of you jabber at each other like old grandpas fighting for who supposedly is first. Haven't you learned that actions speak louder than words in Elementary School?" Natsume insulted his "peers" one last time before intercom shutdown was triggered by his voice.

_Tch. What a bunch of no-brainers. Don't they know that fighting for the places will get them nowhere? After all, I will just win again. _Natsume thought to himself. The only rider that was supposed to have hope was Ruka, who had been in every single race he had been in, only to have his name printed under the #2 spot every single time.

What could Natsume say?

He was after all, superior in all aspects of motorcycle racing. He practiced more than any other rider and most importantly, his riding was always emotionally-triggered. Instead of racing for the money and fame, he was racing for a whole other purpose altogether. He had to get the Hyuuga name back out into the Motorcycle-Racing world. Coincidentally, motorcycle-racing had ruined his childhood.

His father was a very famous racer back in time. His mother was a regular girl who fell in love with a celebrity. They were in totally different worlds and yet they fell in love. That love was painfully ripped apart when Natsume was seven years old. He could remember the historic fight as clearly as if it occurred yesterday. His mother had found out that his father was cheating on her and the tension finally erupted and caused a divorce. After that, Natsume's mother had to endure a long lawsuit, fighting for the rights to parent Natsume.

But Natsume, seven years old at that time, quickly morphed into a silent, cold creature. Whereas before when he radiated happiness like any seven-year-old happily living his life was there was now a child with a heart of stone. He decided to never fall in love because his mother was ruined and cast away by his father soon after his father lost the lawsuit. Him and his mother had to resort to living in run-down apartments and his mother worked endless shifts at work just to scrimp and save enough for the necessities.

One day when he was a prime young 18 year old boy, he contacted Honda Motorcycle Corps. and signed up to be a cyclist, just like his father. By the next year her was out racing and earning himself top titles in every race. By the time he hit 20 years old, he was already a celebrity and a spokesperson for multiple events and the official representative of Honda Racers.

But all of all his accomplishments, there was one thing he couldn't add to it. He had never, _ever_ fallen in love.

Oh sure, he had fooled around with a few girls in the past, gone out on a couple of dates, but he was never majorly committed. Natsume had decided that being committed to a girl was just a waste of time- he would eventually end up hurting the girl and himself-just like his father had done. So he promised to stick to his racing and only that.

"And with the final lap approaching, will The Black Cat finally be able to pull off another first place or will Nogi finally snatch that first place from Hyuuga for once?"

Natsume chuckled darkly to himself. _Very funny...  
><em>

But then suddenly it so totally wasn't. Ruka had suddenly sneaked up beside Natsume and Natsume frowned at Ruka's gleaming motorcycle. Ruka had zig-zagged his way to Natsume's right side.

A curve was approaching, fast. Natsume couldn't afford to let victory out of his grasp. He held his breath hugged the course as closely as possible. On his helmet's screen the miles per hour flew up so fast it was all a blur. _Lean, Lean, Lean... _Natsume told himself as he leaned sharply to his left, dangerously close to falling due to him forcing his motorcycle to do the extreme.

This specific technique required the cyclist to put both himself and the bike in danger-grave danger-so most motorcyclists just made the bend in a more normal way, leaning only slightly. But Natsume had already mastered this art and he had the scars from his many falls to prove it.

All around the world his fans screamed enthusiastically as the Famous Natsume Turn was preformed perfectly before their eyes by the man himself. With a final unimportant lap, Natsume rode smoothly over the finish line in first place.

* * *

><p>Natsume whipped off his black and red helmet and waved to the packed stadium of mostly his and Ruka's fans. He felt a natural wave of disgust as the entire first row of girls morphed into banshees screaming NATSUME-KUNNN!<p>

Natsume was convinced all girls wanted him to go deaf from his own name, for some strange reason. But anyhow, he kept waving and beaming a fake smile so's to "Maintain his positive rider image" as his manager Anna puts it.

With a last forced wave, Natsume pushed his favorite motorcycle so far to the repairing center backstage from the main racing arena. Knowing how he exerts his wheels, Natsume had to change his motorcycle tires at least once a day.

"Hey! What's up my brother?" His favorite mechanic Kokoro Yome called out to him, raising a hand for a high five. Although Natsume never appeared to be outwardly friendly with Koko, he would only allow Koko to touch, let alone her fix and repair his motorcycles.

Natsume slapped Koko's hand and then proceeded to tell him what he wanted done on his motorcycle. "Give her the works-you know how I want it."

A smile played warily at Koko's lips- of course Koko knew how Natsume liked it! After years of being Natsume's personal mechanic, he had endured enough of Natsume's anger outbursts when Koko hadn't repaired Natsume's bikes perfectly.

"Yes sir! She'll be ready in an hour." Koko told Natsume, saluting Natsume with a goofy grin.

"An hour? I am going to go practice, so which other bikes are ready?" Natsume asked-his tone flattening just a little- showing his disappointment.

"You can take Angel, Tithe, or the ones in the sponsored collections. By the way, have you named her yet?" Koko inquired, indicating the black and red bike Natsume was recently obsessed with.

"No. I haven't had a name striking enough come to mind- It'll come to me. Meanwhile- do your job Koko." Natsume responded, patting Koko's head like Koko was his puppy and sauntered coolly off to his changing room.

After changing into a more practice-ready outfit of slouchy jeans, sneaks, and a black shirt with silver designed on it and slipping on his motorcycle gloves, Natsume headed out once more with Tithe by his side.

Making sure none of his fans were looking, he quickly took the back door out and revved up the smooth ignition and set off. Not many knew where Natsume practiced-perhaps maybe only Natsume's trainer and himself. Actually, if anyone knew, it would be a big problem because his fans would surely come and stalk him there every day. If his fans were there, he was bound to have a big migraine and would have to practice elsewhere.

But seeing as no one knew where he practiced, he continued going to that familiar park. After traveling a few miles into the center of the park and making a right turn at the cherry tree, he reached a natural dirt clearing. Perfect for his practice sessions. The best part was that the trees randomly scattered about made sure he had an obstacle course that was completely random.

But this time he heard another set of wheels in the distance, passing him from behind. All he saw was a flurry of pink and white and that biker passed him. Being the arrogant guy Natsume was, he couldn't let it go. He raced after whoever it was and was about to do a pass when the pink motorcycle suddenly was nowhere to be seen. Then as he rounded the bend, he saw that he was still second place.

The bike rolled to a stop and Natsume stomped down on the ignition angrily. _Who was this cyclist? More importantly- why was his motorcycle pink? Was he gay?_

But as the rider jumped off his bike-no her bike- Natsume soon found himself beaten by a girl. Yes. Him the number one motorcyclist out-ridden by a girl with a motorcycle that looked like my little pony had barfed up all over it. She whipped off her cotton-candy colored helmet and a head of gorgeous shining honey-brown locks escaped from their confinement. Not that Natsume noticed all that of course.

He jumped off Tithe, wanting to meet her. After all, if she could beat him, she must be extraordinary right? Raking a hand through his jet black-hair, he "parked" Tithe and walked towards the mysteriously good motorcyclist.

"Hey, you must be new around here! I've never seen you! That bike you've got there looks great- I bet it was really expensive ne? Oh! If you have such a great bike, you owe it to yourself to keep on riding!" the strange girl rambled on to him, her hazel eyes wide and sparkling.

_Seriously? She thinks I'm a newbie? And who asks about people's money when they first meet? How could I have been bested by such a stupid and clueless girl?_ Natsume thought, thoroughly irked. _Oh well. I might as well get some strategies from her._

"Yeah. I'm new to this whole motorcycle-racing thing. But hey, you seem good, maybe you can teach me something?" He said nonchalantly to her.

"Oh sure! But I'm not so good myself. He heh. By the way I'm Mikan-what's your name?" She asked, fingering the hemline of her flowing shirt while directing a cheerful grin at him.

"I'm Natsume. Nice to meet you. Now- that trick you pulled on me was neat. What do you call that?" He replied, purposely leaving out his last name.

The girl then rambled on about what the name of the strategy was and the whole story behind her and the strategy.

Natsume just blocked out her senseless chatter and dwelled upon her name. _Mikan, eh? Well fuck trying to find another name- I'll name that new motorcycle I like so much after her. After all, she and her strategy and the new bike may keep me the best after all._

* * *

><p>Chapter one-Fated Meeting Fin.<br>Dolche-sama.

Review please. The author welcomes and respects Constructive Criticism.


End file.
